


Room Service

by samdrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel, Love Triangle, NSFW, Uncharted 4, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: A lot can happen in 15 years. You’ve shed blood, sweat and tears while traveling across the globe for various treasure and artifacts, and even found love in Rafe Adler along the way. But what happens when a familiar face through an old lover makes you question everything?





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s a little backstory for this imagine in case it isn’t obvious after reading it. Rafe never got Sam out of prison 13 years into his sentence, he got out some other way (what ever way you’d like to believe). You, Rafe and Nadine are after Henry Avery’s treasure, but Sam and Nate are after it as well.

You let the hot water leak onto your skin, the steam around you relaxing you after a tough day and night searching for Avery’s treasure. You watched the dirt and blood previously inked on your skin swirl around in a pool below you and sink into the drain. You felt so much better after a nice shower, but anyone would after spending all day climbing thousands of years old buildings, and getting other men’s blood on your hands. The hot water pulsing down from the shower head seemed to be the perfect therapy.

After your shower, you stepped onto the mat and wrapped a white cotton towel around your body. You ran a hand through your soaking wet hair as you grabbed your cell phone, with 2 missed texts from your boyfriend lighting up on your screen.

Rafe: Shoreline guards are monitoring the halls. I asked them not to let you leave for your own safety, I hope you understand.

Rafe: Nadine and I have some unfinished loose ends to tie up and then I’ll join you later on tonight. Don’t wait up. I love you.

You sighed and turned your cell phone off. You appreciated Rafe’s concern for your safety, but it felt more like him claiming his ownership over you than it was him being a protective boyfriend. In fact, you were more than capable of holding your own, and you’ve even proven it once or twice, so you knew the 24/7 security watch over you wasn’t necessary.

You put on a form fitting, black T shirt and a pair of underwear before brushing your teeth and heading out of the bathroom. While combing your hair back with your fingers, you walked out into the darkness of the bedroom, an unfamiliar, cold breeze hitting your legs causing you to shiver. You noticed the balcony doors were open, confusing you because you knew you definitely didn’t leave them open. Then suddenly, the lights flickered on, and a familiar figure was standing next to the lamp.

“God damn, 15 years really does a lot to a person, huh?”

Your breath got caught in your throat, and every bone in your body went still like you were paralyzed. You knew you’d see him soon, you knew he’d be after the treasure too. But you hadn’t prepared yourself for the moment you’d see him again, and you certainly were not ready now. It was him, 15 years later and it’s him. A much older, rugged, dusted off version of someone who you once knew. Someone who you once loved. Someone who you thought was dead.

“Sam.” you whispered in shock, chocking on his name like it was poison to your tongue. You hadn’t said that name in years. At first it was too hard, because saying his name caused thousands of old memories to resurface, memories that hurt too much to remember. But eventually, you just had no reason to say his name anymore. “I was wondering when I’d see you.”

“You look good,” Sam studied you, taking slow steps around the bed. “Still got those same, beautiful legs, I see.”

“What are you doing here?” you crossed your arms at him, feeling vulnerable simply by being in the same room as him.

“…Room service?” 

The silence that followed was deafening. You knew you’d be coming face to face with him eventually, after all he is going after the same treasure as you and Rafe are, but not like this. Your walls were down, and you were trying so desperately to build them back up before Sam came tumbling through. 

“So, you and Rafe, huh?” he questioned, only about a foot away from you now. “I didn’t take you for someone into trust fund brats.”

“I’m happy,” you replied. “I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“Happiest you’ve been in 15 years?”

Those words ran down your spine and burnt like whiskey burns the back of your throat. You didn’t even notice Sam was inching closer and closer towards you, until your back was against the wall and he was only a hair away from you. 

“You can’t be here,” you whispered.

“Why, because I’m the enemy?” Sam asked, his arm pinned against the wall on one side. “Or because when you look at me, you still want me?”

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke, the way he smelled, the way his breath got caught in yours - it was too much. Way too much.

“Tell me, Y/N, do you still think about me in bed?” he whispered. “When you’re clawing at his back…when he bites down on your bottom lip and you do that cute little moan you do…when he’s kissing that sweet spot on your inner thigh that makes you shiver every time it’s touched…do you think of me? Do you think about me when Rafe is fucking you, Y/N?”

Every inch of your body shivered at every word he said as his eyes pierced right through yours, the same way they did 15 years ago when he said goodbye. It was beautifully tragic, you wanted to look away, but those eyes pulled you right back in. You stared down at his lips, desperate for his taste, wondering if his lips still taste like sugar and honey.

Suddenly your attention was alerted to voices just behind the door, and one of those voices was Rafe. You could still feel Sam breathing on your neck, ever so briefly, before you watched him leave towards the balcony.

“Sam?” his name escaped from your mouth on a whimper. Please don’t go.

He turned back and looked at you, softer this time, giving you a crumpled up copy of a smile. “I’ll see you soon, Y/N,” he said. “Good luck finding Avery’s treasure.”

And just like that, he was gone. Again. But this time it wasn’t goodbye, and you could feel it. You didn’t want it to be goodbye.

“Hey babe,” Rafe walked in, planting a kiss on your forehead. “What are you still doing up? I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“I can’t sleep,” you lied. It sounded a lot better than ‘I just saw my ex-boyfriend for the first time in 15 years, and I thought I was over him, but holy shit, he still has the same effect on me that he did a decade and a half ago. Sorry, current boyfriend’.

“Well you look exhausted, you should probably get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” Rafe suggested. He looked up at you and searched for your eyes when you didn’t move from your spot, your back still pressed against the wall, and your fingers lingering on your neck. “What’s a’matter, anyways? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah,” you dryly chuckled. You could still feel his hot breath on your neck. “I think I might have.”


End file.
